Chaos vs Order
by reenas-as
Summary: Okina invited Kenshin and friends to visit the Aoiya in Kyoto... typical Misao, Yahiko, and Sano interaction.


"CHAOS VS ORDER"

a very short one shot

Okay, I generally don't give a disclaimer, I figure it goes without saying. But… I don't own Rurouni Kenshin (duh!)

~~~~~

"OW!!!" the two young people rubbed their heads in pain. They'd taken that corner a little too fast evidently. 

"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" They shouted in unison. Then, as one, they clapped their hands over their respective mouths. 

Misao felt heat rush to her cheeks. She was trying to be calmer, more mature – so Lord Aoshi would notice her. She opened her mouth to apologize, but then realized just who had collided with her. 

"You little runt!" she shouted angrily, shaking her fist, "How dare you run into me!" 

Yahiko glared at her, longing for his wooden sword. "Me!?" he shouted back indignantly, "I didn't run into you! You ran into me!" 

She tossed her braid back over her shoulder, "Well you should still apologize. I am a lady after all." She sniffed haughtily. 

"I might apologize – if you were a lady!" he mocked her. 

A vein twitched in her forehead. She clenched her fists sporadically, eyes narrowed, mouth wide, unable to speak. "Y… yo…….." 

Yahiko snickered. 

"Yahiko!" he flinched as Kaoru scolded him from across the room, "You should treat women with more respect." 

He opened his mouth to protest. 

"Whether they are ladies or not." She said firmly. 

Misao nearly collapsed; she cast a wounded glance at Kaoru, "You too Ms. Kaoru?" she whimpered. 

Kaoru sweat dropped, "Um, sorry about that." She said hastily. 

Okina took a sip of his tea. He and Aoshi were sitting casually at the breakfast table, unperturbed. This was quite a common occurrence in the crowded household. The four former Oniwaban members who worked in the Aoiya sometimes wondered if perhaps asking Himura to visit hadn't been the wisest idea. But Okina didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the raucous. 

"How many is that?" he inquired, peering over his raised tea cup. 

Aoshi raised an eyebrow, studying the still bickering pair, "Today, or total?" 

"Today." Okina responded, and Aoshi looked somewhat relieved. 

In his customary grave tone he answered, "1 for Misao, 2 for Yahiko," he gave a meaningful pause, "and 17 for Ms. Kaoru." His face was deadpan. 

Somewhere behind them Sano sputtered, choking on his tea in his laughter. "Way to go Missy!" he cheered. 

Kenshin sighed and shook his head, "This is not a sport for keeping score, that it is not." He scolded them gently, but firmly. 

Aoshi shrugged. 

"Aw, come on!" Sano clapped Kenshin on the back, nearly toppling the smaller man. "Lighten up. You gotta admit, they're pretty amusing!" he grinned widely. 

*WACK* 

Sano fell to the floor, twitching, revealing a fuming Misao behind him, a heavy fan in one hand. 

"Ow! What'd ya do that for?" 

"I heard that Rooster head!" she waved the fan threateningly, but that didn't stop Sano. He jumped to his feet ready for battle. 

"Yeah, weasel girl? That still doesn't give you the right to hit me!" 

"At least I _can_ hit you!" she shot back. 

"And what is that supposed to mean?" 

"Give you a hint," she smiled mockingly at him, "Juppengatena." 

Sano jerked back as if hit, "Why, if you weren't a girl I'd, I'd-" he stammered, unable to continue in his rage. 

"You'd what?" she taunted, "You couldn't hurt a stationary fly!" 

"That's it! You little-" he clenched his fist, then, remembering his earlier statement he unclenched it, eyeing her carefully. 

"What are you gonna do now?" she mocked him. "Can't hit me." 

"No," he smiled and her eyes widened, what was he thinking? "But I can do this!" he took off, chasing her around the room. 

The two women who worked in the Aoiya calmly moved out of the way as Sano and Misao raced past. 

"More tea?" one asked, approaching the table. 

Aoshi nodded. 

"How many?" the other asked, setting down a tray of pastries and watching the chase with interest. 

"Today or total?" Aoshi inquired, lifting his tea to his lips. 

She considered this for a moment, "Total." 

He frowned briefly then gave a resigned sigh, "22 for Misao, 3 for Sano." The two women chuckled at that, "and – 68 for Kenshin." He concluded as Kenshin reached out and yanked Sano to a stop. 

"Kenshin!" the younger man protested, "I'm sure I would've caught her that time!" he complained. From across the room Misao stuck out her tongue at him. 

Kenshin eyed them all with mild reproof, but amusement lurked in his violet eyes. "This is not a sport, that it most certainly is not." He said firmly. 

The two women giggled once more. 

"Alright!" Sano tugged out of Kenshin's grasp and crossed his arms angrily. 

Misao made a face at him, and, the moment Kenshin wasn't looking, he took off after her once again. This time Misao trampled Yahiko and he joined in the fray. 

Kenshin sighed and turned away, shaking his head in defeat. 

Aoshi smiled in silent amusement; unheard over the racket he murmured three words, "Chaos triumphs again." 

~~~~~~~~

Did you like? It's kinda weird… yeah… funny though, right? If you liked it, consider visiting my site. www.exclamationanimetion.com I like that Aoshi keeps score ^_^


End file.
